Missing Persons
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Brooke is missing..... Completed!
1. The Disappearance

Thanks to everyone who reviewed by first story "Will Tomorrow Ever Come?" :-)  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat.....  
  
Missing Persons  
Ch. One: The disappearance  
  
"Where's your sister, Val?" asked Mrs. Linear to her daughter as she walked in the door. "Does she have work to do at the station?"  
  
"No, she left about an hour before I did. I think she said she was going home. Why?" she said as she placed her backpack on the table.  
  
"She should be home by now." Elizabeth Linear said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe she stopped at Nick's or Amanda's?" Val said getting her cheerleading outfit on. "She'll proubley be home soon. I've got to go to practice." she replied kissing her Mom on the cheek and heading out the door.  
  
"Ok bye honey." she said.  
* * *  
Val felt exhausted after the two hour practice. All she felt like doing was getting into a shower and then going to sleep. Just as she was about to turn the key to the car her phone rang in her purse.  
  
"Val?" her mother said franticly. "Brooke's still not home where could she be?" Val looked at her watch. 7:45 it read. Her sister would never be out this late.   
  
"Did you call all her friends?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah Amanda, Nick, everyone she's not there." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"What about the arcade? Or the station maybe she went back. I'll call Alex." She quickly dialed Alex Freedman's number.  
  
"Val?" he asked as he picked up the phone. Alex had been finishing up a few things at the station and was just about to leave.  
  
"Is Brooke there?"  
  
"No why? Isn't she with you?"  
  
"No we haven't heard from her since 4." Val replied starting to get really worried. It wasn't like Brooke to go somewhere without telling someone first.  
  
"Maybe you should call the police." Alex said finally after a few moments. Val thought about it for a moment. No, Brooke was fine she just lost track of time.   
  
"Thanks, bye Alex."  
  
"Bye, Val. Call me when you find her."  
* * *  
Hours later, Brooke still hadn't come home. Val was both angry and extremely worried. If Brooke walked in the door at that very moment she wouldn't know weather to hug her or strangle her.  
  
"Val, Tyler's on the phone." called her father, Frank Linear.   
  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
"Don't stay to long we're waiting to hear from Brooke." he said handing her the phone.  
  
"I won't." she said to her Dad. "Hey, Tyler."  
  
"Did she come home yet?"  
  
"No. We're waiting for her to call. Mom's out looking. I can't say on long."   
  
"Did you call the others?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah they haven't seen her either. Jamie and Caitie are out looking for her too."  
  
"What time is it?" Tyler said.  
  
"9:30."  
  
"It's pretty dark out....." he mumbled.  
  
"What are you saying, Tyler?"  
  
"You really need to call the police."  
She didn't answer. If they call the police, then it would seem so real... as if Brooke was really gone. Where was she? she thought.  
* * *  
That's it for the first part. Please tell me what you guys think.  
  



	2. What Now?

  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own In A Heartbeat...never will...  
  
Missing Persons   
  
Ch. 2 What now?  
  
Val glanced around her house in disbelief. There were people all around, crowded in her not so large house. Police officers, kids from Brooke's school, and neighbors. The Linears had taken Tyler's and Alex's advice when it reached 10:00 and Brooke still hadn't returned home. She looked over at her parents. Her mother was crying softly as her father tried comforted her.  
  
"Val." she turned around and looked straight into Tyler's eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She started to mumble an ok, but broke down finally crying. He hugged her and stated with a fake, reassuring smile "She's going to be fine."   
  
"She's only 12 and she's out there alone."  
  
"Brooke's smart, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Linear?" said an officer, interrupting Val and Tyler's conversation.   
  
"Yes, did u find her?"  
  
"No, but I want to ask you a few questions." Elizabeth nodded, Val walked over to her parents and Tyler joined Jamie, Alex, Hank, and Caitie.  
  
"Would your daughter have any reason to runaway?"  
  
"Brooke would never-"  
  
"Val." her mother warned.  
  
"It's alright. Would anyone want to take Brooke? A friend, relatives?"  
  
"No, no." stated Frank Linear.  
  
He smiled then and said: "I just need a recent picture."  
  
"There's one in the den." said Elizabeth motioning him to follow.  
  
Val suddenly felt the need to retreat as she thought of the horrible things that could have happened to her sister. Murder, rape.... she shook her head slightly.   
  
"Dad, I'm going to bed." he nodded in a daze,. " Sure, goodnight, honey."  
as Val tried to walk to her bedroom around the crowd of people. Suddenly, Caitie wrapped her in a hug. "I'm fine." she replied before her best friend could ask. "I'm just tired." said Val as she left before anyone else could say a thing. She closed the door to the room trying not to look at Brooke's empty bed. And as she curled herself in a ball on her bed she tried her hardest not to cry. Still Val could feel wetness form in her eyes. She gave up and let the tears and sleep come.  
* * *  
"Val, wake up." she heard someone call. "They found something." she suddenly recognized her mother's voice.  
"What?"  
* * *  
A/N Please R& R   



	3. Be Patient

A/N don't worry Sri Queen CheapandEvilChik, Brooke's friends will get into the story, I'm just focusing on Val for the moment. But I added a conversation in this chapter for you. J  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own In A Heartbeat..  
  
Missing Persons  
  
Ch. 3 Be Patient  
  
Val looked at her alarm clock. It was close to five am.  
  
"Come in the kitchen." her mother replied,  
  
Val walked out of her room and was surprised when she saw that there were still people in her house and she realized she was still in her pajamas and her hair was un combed. But it didn't matter, nothing did.  
  
She followed her mom and saw her father standing in the kitchen against the counter drinking coffee.  
  
"The police just called." he said "They found Brooke's bike and backpack on the side of the road."  
  
"Did they find her? Is she alright?" Val asked eager for this nightmare to be over.  
  
"No. But, they don't think she runaway anymore."  
  
"I don't either." Brooke was too smart, too responsible for that.  
  
"I'm so scared." Elizabeth replied after moments of silence. Val hugged her mother and wished she could tell her everything was ok.  
* * *  
It was cool and calm out as Val jogged down the street. She was looking for Brooke- no actually she just need some air, a chance to get out of the hell her home had become. She knew if the police and everyone else couldn't find her sister, she proubley couldn't either. She glanced at the telephone pole. They had already put fliers of Brooke all over the city. It was strange seeing the piece of paper tape to the wood.  
  
"Hey Val!" she heard someone call out behind her. She knew it was Nick.  
  
"Hi." Val replied.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"No where in particular." she said kind of harshly. It hurt seeing Nick. It made her think of Brooke, which made her then want to cry.  
  
"Is there any news?" he asked. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"No, no news. I know. We all are." she said staring at the young 12 year old.  
  
"Well, I guess I better head back. Amanda, some of the kids and I are out looking."  
Val nodded as he turned and walked away. She glanced into the distance as the days turned into weeks.  
* * *  
A/N please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Rescue Me

  
A/N If you like this story, I recommend the book "The Year Without Michael" by Susan Beth Pfeffer. I got some of my info from it. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own In A Heartbeat..  
  
Missing Persons  
  
Ch. 4 Rescue Me  
  
She glanced into the distance as the days turned into weeks..  
  
It had been two weeks since Brooke had vanished. There had been no leads not a single trace of where she might have went. Val spent nights lying in bed wondering where her sister had gone.   
  
The police where losing hope, Val could tell. They no longer smiled and said everything was going to be fine. So, they went back to the station and pretended they had a clue on what to do next. The people that had helped, with the search had left too, back to their own lives. But, the reporters, they never left. They stayed on the front lawn hoping for more to add to their story about the missing Brooke Linear.   
  
Val had left too in a way. Everyone noticed it, especially Tyler. She was not perky or motivated to do really much of anything. Her grades were slipping and her work at the station was lacking. She seemed as if her movements where involuntary. Tyler was seriously worried about her.  
  
"How are you doing?" Tyler asked at the station. How am I doing? Val thought. That's a stupid question.  
  
"I want to help you. You can't keep living like this, till Brooke comes home."  
  
"Help me? How could you possibly rescue me from this nightmare."  
  
"We all care about you, Val." he said. She didn't reply, but turned and walked out the station.  
  
"Hi, mom." she said walking into her house.  
  
"Brooke's birthday is next week." she replied. Val had forgotten that. "I don't think we'll do anything- unless Brooke's home by then- I don't think you dad with his heart and all could take it." Val nodded she didn't want to celebrate it with out Brooke.  
  
Elizabeth Linear had been the strong one the past couple of weeks as her husband started to lost hope and became withdrawn and worn out.   
  
Val checked the answer machine. Her mother often turned it on so she wouldn't have to talk with reporters. Nothing new. Just two messages from Tyler and her grandparents and five from Nick. He called often, as if he did Brooke would finally answer.   
  
"Val!" called her mom. "It's Jamie."  
  
She signed. She didn't want to talk to him.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey. How are you doing." God. she thought If one more person asks her that.  
  
"Fine." she replied.  
  
"Real talkative today." he joked. She wished she could laugh.  
  
"Gee, Jamie I've gotta run. I'll see you in school."  
  
"Val, wait-." she hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm going to Caitie's." she told her mom.  
  
* * *   
A/N Please R & R  
  
  
  
  



	5. Such Sweet Sorrow

A/N To Maureen, yes I did read "The Face on the Milk Carton", awhile ago, but this story is not based on it. :-) . To Sri Queen, we'll see..  
Go to ~ http://www.petitiononline.com/beat/petition.html ~ to save InAHb from being canceled in US!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own In A Heartbeat or Chris Ralph :-(  
  
Missing Persons  
  
Ch. 5 Support System  
  
*~* " Yeah to the end of the block."*~*Val remembered Brooke saying sarcastically sitting on the steps of their old house, as she walked to Caitie's.  
  
*~* "Then to school and your friends and back home again one last time."*~* she reminisced.   
  
"Hi, Isabel." she said to Caitie's mother as she opened the door.   
  
"Val." Caitie replied.   
  
*~*"If you come to the station with me tonight I'll let you wear my makeup for a month..."*~*  
  
She heard Caitie say something. "What?"   
  
"I said I miss her too."   
  
"Do me a favor, can we not mention Brooke?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's go somewhere and talk about something normal."  
  
* * *  
Elizabeth Linear saw her family falling apart and she was powerless to stop it. She barley talked to her husband and Val was ever distance.   
  
It was hard on her too. By she tried desperately not to show it. She struggled to keep her hope that her daughter would return safely. But, after two months with Brooke being gone, they couldn't keep living like they were. The police still had no idea what had happened to Brooke and wanted to close the case. Elizabeth prayed someone would tell her what had happened to her daughter.  
* * *  
Val was sleeping on the couch. Staying in her and Brooke's room was driving her crazy. As if she wasn't already. Hank even suggested she see a doctor.  
  
*~* "I know it's silly, but I kinda feel that way.*~* Val smiled even Cries of Pain couldn't help now.  
* * *  
A/N I hope the memories from the episodes where right and u guys aren't too confused.  
  
  



	6. Falling Forward

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.. Yes this is in fact the last chapter of this story.. will they find Brooke? Is she alive? Read on...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat  
  
Missing Persons  
  
Ch. 6 Falling Forward  
  
~*~ "We're taking you out." said Tyler in his car rolling down the window. She saw Hank, Caitie and Jamie in the car too.  
  
"What? I don't want to." Val replied continuing walking.  
  
"No. choice." Caitie replied.  
  
"It's been six months, you need to start living again." said Hank.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"No, Val. Your going to listen. We've let you get away with not talking to us, but not anymore." said Tyler.  
  
"Come on get in." Jamie replied. "What's one more, in this tiny car."  
  
"The Elbow is not tiny." Tyler protested. ~*~  
  
She remembered that that was when she began to be herself again. At least more like she was before Brooke had left. She smiled thinking about that memory.  
  
~*~ "Do you want to go with me? To the Junior Prom?" Tyler asked nervously in front of her locker. It had been nine months since Brooke had disappeared . It seemed longer to her.   
"Sure. Of course." she said as she smiled and then kissed him.~*~  
  
She thought of Tyler now. and couldn't wait to see him.  
  
~*~ "What are you doing?" Val asked her mother a she saw her putting some of Brooke's things away.  
  
"It's been a year, Val. She's almost fourteen. She wouldn't want these things anyway."~*~  
  
She thought about then. How things like setting three plates instead of four had become normal. How she cried when it had become so.  
  
~*~ "Let's go out. We haven't done that in awhile." said her father looking up from his paper. ~*~  
  
They became a family again that night. She reminded herself.  
  
~*~ Val searched threw the pile of mail. "I got in!" she shouted. "I got exepted!" Val gleamed with joy. ~*~   
  
She would go to NYU this fall.  
  
~*~ "You're what?" Val tried not to shout into the phone.   
"I'm pregnant." Caitie replied.   
"What are you going to do? What does Jamie say?"  
"We've decided to keep it.. Val I don't know what to do." Caitie cried.~*~  
  
Caitie was seven months pregnant now, she and Jamie decided not to get married, they're futures were still un certain.  
  
She finally made it to the crowed auditorium. She thought of the memories that filled the last two years.   
  
The last two years without Brooke.  
  
Val smiled at her parents as she was handed her diploma. She and her friends talked about the future and what would become of them. Val wished that Brooke was there too. Talking with Nick and Amanda about their upcoming sophomore year of high school. But, she wasn't.   
  
Val didn't know if Brooke was alive or dead. She was angry, that she did know who or what had taken her away. She was angry because she knew she might never know.  
  
If Brooke came home she would celebrate, if not she would continue to wait. She would always wait. For the laughable, smart , sarcastic, sister Brooke was. But, for now she would live...  
* * *  
Well that's it. I hope u like it. Sorry if it was too fast. I wanted to show two years, without saying two years had passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Finding

  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own In A Heartbeat  
  
The Finding  
  
Alternate ending to Missing Persons  
  
(Val is nineteen and is a freshman at NYU)  
  
Val sat quietly in her dorm room, typing her paper for her American history class. She checked her watch, 5:30. She couldn't wait to see Tyler. The couple had planned to meet for coffee and then met Hank later on. Val wished they all had went to the same collage, but seeing them once in awhile was better then nothing.  
Caitie went to a school nearby Kingsport so she and her one year old daughter Ashlynn could be close to Jamie who was a senior. Hank went to Princeton so Val often saw him on weekends and Tyler went to NYU along with Val and had a couple classes together.  
  
Val concentration was broken when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Val? It's Mom."  
  
"Hi. What's up?"  
  
"They found Brooke." she said simply.  
  
"What?!" Val almost screamed. "Is she.. is she..?  
  
"She's gone." Elizabeth started to cry, the truth had finally set in.   
  
"Oh, God." Val mumbled horrified and shocked. "I'm flying home, tonight." she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Val started packing her plans forgotten.  
  
* * *  
"Thanks for coming with me, Tyler." Val said as she glanced out the rental car door.   
  
"No problem." he said. "I wish the news, was better, Val." he said looking into her blue sad eyes.  
  
"I always hoped, thought, that she was out there somewhere alright. Even after all these years." Val stated. " I can't believe that she's dead."  
  
"I know." he said kissing her on the forehead. "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
"How long was she..." Val asked later that night at the table. It was a question that had been nagging her.  
  
"The second day."   
  
"Do they know who did it? Why?"  
  
"They have no idea."  
  
  
  
"Where did they find her?"  
  
"The next county over." her mother tried to kept her voice steady. "In a wooded area."  
  
"Are they sure it's her?"  
  
Frank Linear nodded. Val had to ask these questions ,she needed to know.  
  
"It's not fair." Val said. "I miss her so much." she started to cry then. "Why would someone take her away from us?"  
  
It was a question she knew could not be answered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Caitie!" she replied ,happy to see her bestfriend. Caitie went over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." she said. Val nodded. Then she noticed that Jamie was standing nearby holding Ashlynn.  
  
"Hi, Jamie." she said smiling at him. "And how's my goddaughter?" she replied taking the baby out of her father's arms.  
  
"Hey." Jamie replied. "I'm sorry too about Brooke. We all miss her."   
  
"I know, I do too." Val said. "Hank and Tyler are waiting to see you."  
  
* * *  
  
The funeral made it seem all to real to Val. She wanted to continue to pretend that Brooke could still be alive somewhere. She was glad that finally there was closure to the nightmare of Brooke being gone, but she wished that she was alive. She tried not to cry as she stood watching the casket go done and she was glad Tyler was holding her or she feared she would fall.  
  
At the house she helped with the food and consoled her parents. She talked with her friends and played with Ashlynn. She had to admit Caitie and Jamie made terrific parents., she thought letting her thoughts drift as she saw Jamie playing peek a boo with his daughter. When she went outside to get a breath of air. She thought about Brooke. Not the 12 year old she had been but the sixteen year old she would have been.  
She let out two single words. "It's over."  
  
A/N I wasn't going to have another chapter to this, because I wanted to have a realistic ending. The story is sad, I know, but I could not see a reasonable way Brooke could come back after 3 years completely unharmed, without making the reason she was gone completely un realistic, and in truth some families never know what happens to their missing kids, but since a lot of people have been asking me for another chapter, so I hope u enjoyed it.  
  
  



End file.
